strange things
by nny777slavelabor
Summary: theres a new girl at school and dib thinks shes got something to do with zim
1. meet bren

Zim sat at his desk at school while Mrs. Bitters passed back papers. When Zim got his back dib laughed at the fact that Zim had gotten a D- until Mrs. Bitters handed him his to see he had gotten an F. "Dib, the report was on President Kennedy, not about aliens running the White House!" Mrs. bitter said. "Now class we have a new student joining our miserable class" Mrs. Bitters said standing in front of a little girl. She was the same height as the rest of the children, she had black hair up in two pigtails, with a black shirt and skirt with red and black striped tights.  
  
Her name was Bren. "Bren, is their anything you'd like to say to the class?" Mrs. bitters asked. "No" she said. "Well take your seat right behind Zim there." She said pointing to an empty seat. One of the other children threw a paper ball at her head and her eyes widened. " You dare throw that filthy paper at my superior head! I shall get my revenge!" Bren hollered. Dibs eyes flung opened and his jaw dropped. "What was that she just said?" dib asked. He looked over at Zim who was leaning back and balancing a pencil on his lip.  
  
~~OUT AT LUNCH~~  
  
Dib sat at a table with his sister who like usual has her face buried in her game slave. He looked over and spotted Bren poking her food. "Gaz, look at that girl over there, she's as weird as Zim!" Dib said. " Dib I am on the last level of this game, I swear dib if you make me die, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Gaz said not looking up from her game.  
  
Dib walked up to Zim and looked down at him. "She's one of yours isn't she Zim?" dib asked. "Dib this time I really have no idea what you're talking about!" Zim said poking at his own food. Bren that new girl, she's irkan isn't she?!" dib said. "eh? What are you talking about?" Zim said looking at dib. "Look over there, her." Dib said pointing at Bren who had completely disposed of her lunch.  
  
"Fine dib monkey I shall prove you wrong." Zim said standing up. He walked over to the table where Bren was sitting ad looked down on her. "Hey, you, hey!" Zim said. "What is it?" Bren asked. He looked at her and she smiled. "Ok my work here is done!" Zim said walking away from her.  
  
"I know something is up" dib said staring at Bren. 


	2. who are you?

Bren walked home from listening to her head phones and singing silently to herself. Zim walked up to her when he noticed she was there. " Hey you, new person, I'd watch out for that dib monkey he's a real nut case." Zim said. " Ok thanks I guess." She said as she kept walking.  
  
The next day at school dib was less concerned about Zim than he ever had been. He kept his eye on Bren all day. "Hey do you like me or something?" Bren said walking up to dib. "No! What on earth gave you that idea?" dib said scratching his head. "Well you've been looking at me non stop today" Bren said in a mater of fact way. "Well um well, you uh.." dib couldn't think of what to say. "Hey look big foot!" he said running away.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim sat on his sofa adjusting a bolt in gir's head when his doorbell rang. He put his system check up to view who was at the door. It was that new girl Bren. "What is she doing here?" Zim asked. He opened to door. "Yes?" Zim asked. "Hello Zim, I guess you do not remember me," Bren said. "How could I not remember you I just saw you today!" Zim said, " no this isn't me" she said as her image flickered and she faded into a completely different form.  
  
"You you're an irkan!" Zim said pointing at her. And indeed she was quite the irkan, big round violet eyes and long antennas that curled at the end. But her clothes were not the same as zims. They were clothing only the royalty would wear and she certainly was not tall enough to be royalty. She wore a suit that was similar to zims but was black and shiny purple.  
  
"Wait a second I do know you!" Zim said jumping up. "But not from military training!" Zim said scratching his head. "I know now! You're an associate to the tallest! That's why your dressed like that!" Zim said sounding very proud of himself. "Yes you are right. And I am here because well you are in desperate need of my help!" she said. " I need not be helped! Zim needs no one you hear me!" he shouted. "But I must tell you what I am doing here Zim!" she said. "Did you come for my place? Never!" he shouted.  
  
"No you imbecile! You are in need of my help. I over heard red and purple talking, they do not take your mission seriously! And I am here to help you prove you are worthy!" she said sounding kind of pissed. "And how is that?" he asked.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon!!!! 


	3. the plan

"Ok here's my plan" Bren said shooting a projectile beam from her pack, that showed and image on his wall. "You will devise a device that will hypnotize all the school children into becoming your slaves, then these children will collect all the snacks in the world as an offering to the tallest." She said showing an example on the screen. Zim rubbed his chin and thought about this idea.  
  
"I tried something similar to this once and I could not get all the children to look at me. How would I do this? He asked. "Good question, if we can get an audio form of hypnosis than we can announce it over the schools intercom system." She said showing more visual aid. "Wow you really studied up on this didn't you?" Zim said.  
  
"It sounds like an excellent plan the children should be quite easy to trick the humans but I'm not sure about the dib human." Zim said.  
  
"well we have to try" she said. 


	4. the attack begins

Zim and Bren burst through the door of the principal's office holding the device that they would play over the intercom system. "Out of my way book slave!" Zim pushed the principal away from his desk. "Hey what are you doing?" asked the short round man. Bren sprayed him with something that automatically put him to sleep. "Ok, not how do you work this thing?" Zim asked pressing a button reveling his voice to the whole school.  
  
"Hey! That's Zim! What is he up to?" dib said hurrying to class. A loud buzz came over the system and then an odd voice tuned in "earth humans, you will be my slaves, you will obey!" the voice said. All the children stopped dead in their tracks and began to listen. "You will gather snacks" the voice continued. All the children piled out of the school and began to gather snacks. Zim rubbed his hands together and grinned. "yes, our plan is working, the tallest should be quite pleased." Zim looked at Bren and smiled.  
  
~~Sory these last few chapters have been so ridiculously short but right now I hunger for pasta and meat sauce so I go please all I ask is that you review.~~ 


End file.
